metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gold Space Pirate
The official Prima guide calls this a Gold Space Pirate. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:09, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Super's are called yellow, however we don't have pages for any other color variants so all of the Super ones ought to be merged. This page could probably use that name and mention the yellow or something along those lines. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:14, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Naw I don't know. I'll check the SM guide to see, but later on. I've got some other stuff to do. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:18, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Don't know/check to see what? I have no idea what you are talking about. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:26, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Check to see if the SM guide names the Red, Silver, Green and Pink Pirates. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:31, April 8, 2010 (UTC) We merged all of the Beam Troopers in Prime together, so why should these be all separate? They seem to have even less different. Dazuro 08:12, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Is this the fourth or fifth time I've reminded you that they weren't supposed to be merged and that you are responsible for that, Dazuro? RBX, They have those colors "named" just like the colors are listed for the other creatures, but we don't have similar color variant articles for anything else. I'd already checked the guide before making the article change. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 08:34, April 8, 2010 (UTC) You're right, there's sooo much different between them after all. One of them is slightly pinker than the rest! Clearly deserving of an entire article. And then we have Assault Troopers, Armored Troopers, Shield Troopers, Armored Shield Troopers, Armored Aerotroopers... where does it end? I may be wrong, but those are currently all lumped together, and that one was not my doing. And it's not like I was acting alone; I waited until I had somewhat of a consensus, even if you (as usual) insisted on trying to prevent me from making any good-faith edits. Whatever, it doesn't matter any more. The articles are merged, they've remained that way for a while, and there is thus a precedent for this. I would argue that the Silver Pirates deserve their own, as do the Gold/Yellow/whatever ones--they actually have unique AI patterns, different weak points and are altogether entirely different foes, though, definitely. But a slight palette change and +20 HP? Really? Is there any way that would NOT be a stub? Dazuro 09:45, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hate to rain on your oh so righteous parade, daz, but most of the pirates actually are different. Perhaps I'm the only one who noticed this, but they are all vulnerable to different weapons you obtain. Kind of like in LoZ. You get a weapon, fight something that is weak to that weapon, and progress. For example, the green pirates, or generic ones, are weak to anything. The gray ones are only weak to missiles (which kills them in one hit). Now, not only are they weak to missiles, they also are only hurt by them (and presumably upgrades you get later, but by this time I believe they no longer spawn). Therefore, most of them do have somewhat significant differences, and they ought to be separate articles. Personally, I also think the Trooper page should be split into different pages, such as "beam trooper", "aerotrooper", "trooper", etc., but that's beside the point here. Also, stop making everything personal. It gives everyone grief, and no one wants to listen to some person who whines whenever they're told they're wrong and insults the other person constantly. I'm [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] , and read thoroughly this before you yell at me. Grey ones are weak to anything, green are weak to missiles only. Nice try though. And don't go pinning Chozo's fuckups on me, I'm not the one making things personal. Maybe if he'd stop bringing up irrelevant past decisions (or, y'know, ''fucking apologize already for the Berserker goofup), or he could stop conveniently ignoring talkpage discussions as soon as I point out his hypocrisy, or a few dozen other things ... we could actually get along decently, but until then (if it ever happens) I'll continue to treat him like the dirtbag he presents himself as. Dazuro 10:58, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :I was the one who merged the Corruption Trooper pages. Dazuro, I understand your frustration, but please try to refrain from swearing on talk pages (I would recommend you not using it anywhere else either). I think that differrent coloured Beam Troopers shouldn't be in the Pirate Trooper article, but that they should have their own article about the four of the variations, rather than four seperate ones. If the difference is merely a colour swap and different weaknesses, rather than an actual physical change in the Pirate, then they should be merged. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:20, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I'd agree with that if it wasn't for the fact that Beam Trooper is an unofficial name, and each separate trooper can't sustain an article of its own. HOWEVER! I just had an idea. What if we just made a Pirate Trooper (Metroid Prime) article? They are referred to merely as Troopers in several scans. That would please everyone, I think. Hellkaiser, I'm sorry about the language-snapping, but especially after what happened on the Ridley talk page, I'm finding it increasingly difficult to remain cordial when that .. ahem... person (there, I was good! :D) gets brought into the mix. Again, I'm a forgiving person, and plenty affable when people don't treat me like he has been. And if you've noticed, I've been perfectly polite and friendly to probably 90% of the people I've spoken to here. One slipup or two when someone's stubbornly ignoring evidence, maybe, but then of course he jumps on me with his "you can't keep treating people like this" and acts as if my speech toward him is just who I am or something. Then he reverts half my edits saying I need to cite my sources, replacing it with information just saying "this is true" (of course, never citing sources). The man has issues as an admin. That is not just my opinion, unless you honestly believe all of the above is proper. I don't mean to bring up all this crap here, but just talking to him has not helped, and bringing it up as formal complaints in the past has never helped either, but an actually competent admin is currently actively reading here, so maybe things will finally change. Or at least be addressed beyond him saying some canned phrase and ignoring me for a week. But regardless of all that, the suggestion remains. MP tag for troopers? I see no downside to it at all, and then we have enough article space to list locations and exact stat differences and such. Dazuro 20:20, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :I thought we were through with this... :But shouldn't the Beam Troopers be discussed on the their talk page? On the subject of this, the SM pirates are very different. Grey Pirates are weak, Green Pirates block your shots with their claws and can't jump or climb or even notice your presence unless you are level with it, Pink Pirates I can't remember, Yellow I can't remember either, and obviously Black Pirates are the ninjas. BTW: The green pirates never disappear from SM. They simply stop showing up in new places. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) So did I. Then he kept tossing this in my face and continued reverting edits or changing them (without citation) every time he didn't like my lack of citations, and refusing to ever answer me when I questioned it. Naturally that's a bit irksome, which made me remember that he still hasn't answered for any of the past grievances either, and things just keep building on themselves. Touche about the beam troopers though, I'll migrate this now if it hasn't already been. Dazuro 21:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I noticed there's a separate article on this wikia about Zebesians, the pirates from Super Metroid and Zero Mission (crab claws and all). The article also talks about the infected Zebesians from Fusion; is it possible to merge Yellow Space Pirate with Zebesian instead of the article Space Pirates? I personnally think it would turn out better. (Latinlingo 20:12, July 12, 2010 (UTC)) :I'd like to disagree, because the YSPs are fought differently than the natural Zebesians. http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/darkboyavi.png [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777 Shadows guide me...] 05:49, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Which 'natural' Zebesians? The article mentions in general those from Zero Mission, Super Metroid but goes into slightly more detail for the infected Zebesians from Fusion. If we add a few sentences in the 'Zebesian-X' section that explains in full detail about the Gold Infected Pirates (whats different about them, their weakness), we could then merge these two articles. I wouldnt mind being the one adding that info (unless someone opposes). And like ShadowBlade777 says, its true that normal infected Zebesians and the gold variants are fought QUITE differently, hence why I think merging this article with Space Pirates would be a worse choice in my opinion.(Latinlingo 07:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC)) :::Wouldn't we have to merge the other stuff like Mermen Pirates too? http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/darkboyavi.png [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777 Shadows guide me...] 08:45, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I've always been a supporter of seperate pages for original creatures and X-mimics, and this example is a perfect explanation why: these gold pirates are so completely different from any other Pirate type that we would essentially have to write an entire article within the merged article, while foiling the ability of users to look up the gold pirate specifically.--AdmiralSakai 13:18, July 18, 2010 (UTC) "Yellow Space Pirate" is used for the SM pirates, and not these. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 02:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Yellow Space Pirates are far to unique to not have there own article. They are born of the X; this in itself should be enough to see how unique they are. Metroid Master 21:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC)